


For The Order

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cults, Drug Use, Fucking Machines, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Nero's body is a religious thing, a blessing to the Order of the Sword. His body is in constant use but once a week they drain him of all the seed he's built up and that day is today.
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry) & Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	For The Order

He didn't even understand what the passage of time was anymore. It didn't matter really, that he had only seen the light through the stained glass and couldn't tell if it was day or night or night or day. Time was passing but it didn't matter, he was too busy to pay it any mind. Too busy drooling on the floor. 

He wondered, every once in a while if he could still use his legs for anything other than keeping up his hips. He wondered, sometimes, if he could do more than make long drawn out sounds around a cock or fingers or a toy. 

He was blessed. That was what they had told him. He was special. He had the blood of a god in his veins and it was his duty to give blessings to the strongest, the most loyal, the best of the best of The Order. He was important. After a lifetime in shame, in being treated as lesser, with only two friends who were now his family, he was someone important. 

Someone, a knight, he knew that and, if he tried hard enough he'd be able to remember his name, took him by the jaw and lifted, hoisting him half way up into his lap. He pressed a bottle of something against Nero's nostril and pet his hair. Nero knew what to do and he did it, glad to have the drugs entering his system. It filled him with energy, perked him up, as he'd felt that he'd fallen half asleep through all the motions. 

"That's a good boy," the knight said, petting him. 

Nero preened, loving the praise. He still didn't get that very often, though he adored it. Usually the praise was more for his body than what he was doing. 

He had grown thin though, soft, almost feminine, in his months here. He was positively glowing though, freshly bathed and scrubbed, the knots in his hair brushed out as well as the dried offerings of the knights. They'd oiled him and rubbed sweet herbs into his skin. If he hadn't known that he was the grandson of the great Sparda he would have thought that he was the one being offered, not the other way around. 

His mouth was led down against the knight's crotch and he opened it easily, taking the erection in deep. His gag reflex had been removed through the power of repetition weeks prior. He liked the weight of a cock against his tongue, rolled his tongue against it, tasting precum and musk. He pressed it against the roof of his mouth and stayed still, let the knight fuck his mouth, slide deeper, enter his throat. He moaned, the sound reverberating around it. 

"Oh, feels so good," the knight said and that was something Nero heard often though it still made him blush. He liked being good at what he did. "You love this, don't you?" 

It took a lot of strength but he nodded. He wanted to be there and the drugs made it easier for him to pay attention, to be in the moment. It was more than just being present for what they did with his body. 

A hand went to his ass, he didn't know who's and the plug that the acolytes had rocked into his body, pulling it out slightly before thrusting it back in, came out with a pop. It wasn't the largest he'd had but, during preparation it was of good size, sitting heavy against his aching and useless prostate. He hadn't been allowed to use it so it was just there to be sensitive, to draw his thoughts to pleasure when a cock rubbed against it. 

It did so then and his eyelashes fluttered closed. There was enough strength in his hands for him to grip at the knight's pant leg as he hissed, feeling the large member slide into his puffy and swollen channel. He'd been fucked so many times, he didn't know when he wasn't being fucked. And this one was hot, not the normal warmth that came from his own body heat soaking into the machine that thrust into him when there was no knight in need of his services. The hands were on his hips holding him steady, as he was fucked so nicely and gently. They were both taking their time with him, relishing his body, how good he was for them. 

The knight stroking his hair came, his seed bitter but unnoticeable on Nero's tongue. It was a normal flavor for him, the primary source of his protein. Everything he consumed was fluid, meant to keep from sticking in his bowels. He was meant to be a holy idol for them, not a filthy mongrel. Still he'd been checked and cleaned out, both of excrement and old seed when he was prepared that morning, if it had been morning. He'd been unaware at the time. 

"Come now," said a voice that he knew, that made his heart flutter more than his eyelashes, and he looked up, saw Credo, smiling down at him softly from where he stood. 

Nero reached up, took one of Credo's offered hands and wasn't led to another erection, just held more upright as the knight behind him pounded into him hard, with a goal in mind now. Nero moaned again, just letting his mouth hang open, wanting more, wanted to feel the man behind him cum and wanted Credo to fuck his face. There were four other knights, the doors unlocked, and others could come in any time to take their fill. The fact that there were four now though, that meant that there was something special. Perhaps there had been a mission earlier in the day and they needed to be cleansed of their sins of battle. Perhaps there was a mission coming up that they needed the strength of his blessing for. 

"You know what day it is, don't you?" Credo asked, his thumb against Nero's chin. He looked like an angel, the light shining from behind him making a halo around his strong features, the clean cut of his beard and hair making him look so strong and with purpose. 

Nero found the strength to respond, not with words since he had no use of those anymore, but he shook his head as he truly had no idea what he was being given such an audience fore. 

"It's Thursday," Credo stated. 

Nero's cock twitched in captivity. It understood what Thursday meant. He felt his arousal grow, either the drugs taking further effect or his understanding leading his libido into growing far more effective in its excitement. The hands clutched at him, pulled him back, away from Credo's touch, and the man behind him was ramming into his loose hole, cumming with a snarl, biting against Nero's shoulder though the oil made him slip before piercing. 

He pulled out almost immediately and Credo was able to hoist Nero up, to help him into a better position. Nero's legs were shaking already, too weak to truly support him without aid. He didn't need them to be able to though, Credo was here, Credo was touching him, Credo was putting him into position. He rolled his head against Credo's shoulder as he was placed into the knight's lap. He knew what Thursday was. He needed Thursday. It was the only time of the week that he truly needed and looked forward to, even though he could no longer tell when it was. 

An acolyte in a white robe, decorated in gold and blue, rushed and knelt at Nero's feet. She kissed Nero's feet, brought her lips up his legs, pressed against his open and splayed thighs. In her hands there was a pillow, upon which was a small golden key with wings decorated around the shaft of it, making the key grow from them as if it were another holy cock. She placed the pillow in her lap and took up the kay, her lips fervent as they kissed beside his shaved testicles, and she brought it to the base of his penis. 

He was locked up, most of the time, but Thursday was when his penis was finally released, and that was something to be seen, so he understood completely as to why there was such an audience. She pressed it into the lock and there was the quiet click that sounded as good as the singing that he sometimes heard from down the hall, where he assumed the mass was carried. He wondered if the woman singing there could hear him harmonize with her when the ritual was good enough, when someone pressed against his insides just so so that he was crying out in his ejaculate free orgasm. 

Now was the only day in which he was able to cum. 

The cage was placed on the pillow and the precum was already spilling from the head of his cock as the sound was pulled free from it. Credo ran his hands down Nero's thighs, pressing kisses to his cheek and his throat. Nero was whining already, feeling close in just having his penis free. There were deep grooves in it from those moments in which he'd grown hard and pressed against his confines.

His penis had been locked so often, so tightly, that it was a small and shrunken thing. When Credo wrapped his hand around it it was impossible to see at all and Nero whimpered. Credo rolled his thumb against the head and the acolyte at his feet left him, replaced with another, this one holding an elegant glass carafe.

But Credo didn't make him cum. He got him there, just with the rolling of his palm and the gentle touch of his thumb, sometimes running the blunt nail against Nero's slit, before he stopped, just holding Nero steady. Nero stared at him, hoping that his intent was clear as his chest pounded. He was close. He needed to cum. He wanted to cum. He wanted Credo to let him cum. 

Credo's hand moved down to his empty hole and a few of his deft fingers slid inside, along the cum that was so easily oozing out of him and onto the floor between his legs. The other knights and acolytes came closer, praying, their words quiet and slightly more than a murmur. It felt so good, having Credo fingering his hole, stretching him, even though he would never need to be stretched, not after he'd spent so much time on a cock or a dildo, even in his sleep his hole was filled. He was best like that. He was loved like that. Credo's other hand came up, teasing at his nipple and Nero arched again, this time thrusting the small nub between those warm fingers. Credo chuckled, the sound rumbling through Nero's shoulder blades. 

"Tell me, Nero," Credo asked, his lips against Nero's ear to tickle it before he bit at the earlobe, tugging on it, making Nero moan with more fervor. "Is this what you want? Is this the worship you desire?" 

Nero nodded. He wanted this. He wanted more. He had never been so important as he was to The Order. He could never go back to what he'd been, nothing, hated, just for being different. Now it was his difference that made him so useful to so many. 

"Do you want me inside of you?" Credo asked. 

He nodded again. The others were good, they could fuck him in so many amazing ways, but Credo knew how to take care of him. Whenever he sang along with that voice down the hall it was Credo's penis that had brought him to that high. He wanted Credo. He wanted them all but he wanted them to see what Credo was capable of. 

So Credo pulled his hand free and gave those fingers to Nero, let him lick them clean of that other knight's seed, and then he took his cock and slid it, so easily, into Nero's body. He groaned, loving the way Credo felt inside of him and for a moment they just sat like that, Nero breathing. He felt like he as going to fall if it weren't for the way that Credo was holding him. He loved feeling Credo hold him. While he knew he was loved and cared for now, none of them did so as much as Credo. He wondered if that was because Credo and he had always been close, something close to friends but never quite reaching it, growing up. He knew that he loved Credo but those feelings of love were not meant for just one. His love, his body, was for The Order of the Sword. 

Credo's hands went back to him, one to his chest to tease at his nipples, the other to his cock, and he stroked Nero in time with his thrusts, making him whimper and whine. Every roll of his hips scraped Credo's erection along Nero's prostate and, unlike before, now it was wanted, now there was a purpose to it. 

His cock was leaking so much, the clear fluid spilling in long thick droplets into the glass carafe that the acolyte held for him. Credo moved his hand faster, fucked up into him with a prayer on his lips, kissing Nero wherever he could reach. 

"Come on, show me your holy blessing, give us the gift of the seed of Sparda," he murmured against Nero's slick flesh and he came with shaking legs, a long string of his syrupy cum shooting out and into the carafe. Credo stroked him further, slower, but each pump of his fist made Nero's body twitch and another splatter of cum shoot out of him, carefully captured. 

Credo didn't stop until the moans turned into pained hisses and gasps, until Nero was shaking in agony. His penis was still hard but it was bright red and angry from over sensitivity. He was held close then and Credo wiped the hair from his face. 

"Beautiful," Credo swore, "You're astounding, you know that? No one else could ever give The Order what you give. You are a living saint." 

He wasn't done though, he was going to cum many more times that night. Credo started to thrust into him some more, now holding his hands, and a few other knights began to crowd them. One of them took Nero by the jaw and started to kiss him, lapping at his spit slick mouth with his tongue, as another straddled his thigh and sucked on his nipple, stealing it from Credo's touch and licking at it, biting it till it was puffy and red. Another came on his chest, hot at first but cooling into a sticky mass soon enough. 

Credo grunted, his grip suddenly tight, as he came and it was so much more than the first, Nero could feel it spurt into him, could feel Credo's pulse inside of him after. 

When Credo pulled out Nero tried to keep the seed from spilling out. He didn't care about the other's but Credo's for some reason, was special. He wanted to keep it inside of him. 

The knights that were pleasuring him pulled him off of Credo, the one that had been on his nipple lying down on the pillows that were left in odd piles on the floor, directly for this purpose. He was led to straddle him as the one that he had been kissing led his attention to his own cock. He held Nero's head still, helped him sit upright, as he plundered Nero's throat, fucking it so much harder than the first one, burying Nero's nose into the base of his abs with each thrust, his pubic hair tickling Nero's nostrils. 

The other held his waist steady and fucked up into him, not caring for Nero's pleasure and just sliding in and out of him. He was so loose, he could barely feel it when the knight bottomed out and came inside of him. 

Nero was starting to grow exhausted even as he was pull up by the one who had been fucking his mouth, not having yet cum, and turned around, his hips lifted and he was settled on his cock to be fucked standing. 

He was feeling spent, weak, even more than usual. Credo came to him though, with that beautiful bottle, and he was given another hit, sniffed in heavily, and felt his arousal perk once more. Credo went to his knees and, as Nero was fucked Credo sucked on him, bobbing his head back and forth on his cock. The break he'd had was enough to dull the sensitivity but not by much. He was soon crying out again, both in sound and physicality, the tears blurring his vision. Just before he came though Credo pulled off and jerked him, making him cum into the carafe instead of into his mouth. It was the same as before, as if he hadn't cum at all the first time, there was so much of it. He didn't know if it was because of his birthright or because of the drugs but it was something most coveted by The Order. They always collected his seed and he assumed it was used in some important ceremony, that it was used to make The Order better. 

He was folded in half as the knight came, growling in his ear. 

He was then handed to Credo who shushed him, holding him gently in his arms, petting his hair. Nero hated it, the way that he craved Credo's touch, needed it to feel safe. All of the them loved him, none of them wanted him hurt, but it was Credo who made him feel like that was completely true. 

"Two more," Credo instructed, so gentle, his voice grounding. 

Nero nodded. He could do two more. 

The last two knights came to him, one sliding into him before he'd even pulled Nero from Credo's arms. Nero wrapped his legs around the knights waist, his arms around his shoulders, clinging on in fear that he'd be dropped. He hadn't been yet but the transfer was awkward enough for him to worry about it. The other came up behind him and, wordlessly, pressed into him as well. 

It felt amazing. Two cocks, both large and imposing, inside of him. This was what he'd been stretched for. He took them easily and yet it felt so amazing to have them both inside, one pulling out as the other shoved in. They pushed and pulled so roughly, so hard, and his insides burned and thrummed at the pressure, at the constant use. He would have thought that he would be used to it by now. As it was he started to cry harder, gently sobbed, as the pair brought him closer and closer to climax. He couldn't come though and, when he drew close enough, one of them shoved his hand down and squeezed Nero's cock so hard he cried out, clinging at them. His fingers were scrambling from purchase, it hurt so terribly to have his penis wrenched like that but his orgasm subsided, at least. 

The man didn't even get to cum before Credo was pushing him away, snarling, swearing at him. Nero didn't even know what he was saying, all he could hear was anger. But the knight backed down. He wasn't allowed to hurt Nero. No one was. Not even if it was for his betterment. Credo took his place, sliding his cock into Nero's hole alongside the other but he didn't thrust, didn't hump against him. He just held Nero close, pet him, made him feel better. Nero cried into his shoulder as he was filled with another dose of semen, as the knight pulled out of him. 

Next he knew he was being laid down on the soft pillows and Credo was leaning back, gently thrusting against his prostate again. A pump was placed over Nero's cock, the pressure undulating around him. He moaned louder and louder, tossing his head from side to side. He was looking up at Credo and Credo's hair wasn't so perfect, was clinging to his forehead via sweat, and there was so much kindness, adoration in his face. 

Nero wondered what Credo had meant when he asked if this was what he wanted, if he liked being fucked like this. Of course he did. He liked being the grandson of Sparda. He liked helping The Order. He loved it most when Credo was fucking him. He wondered what would have happened if he had said no though. He wondered what would happen if he was allowed to cum freely and not once a week. He wondered what the alternate question would have been. 

He came, snot running from his nose, mouth open but too tired to make another sound, into the pump instead of the carafe. That was fine, they could empty it into it later. Nero shuddered as the pump wasn't removed, as Credo pressed down, tighter, against his body, buried his face in Nero's shoulder, and came inside of him again. 

It was rare enough that Credo fucked him twice but Nero knew he wouldn't be getting a third. There was no one left though for him and he didn't know if he wanted it. He wanted to cum again. He wanted to be completely empty. He didn't want to go back in his cage until there was absolutely nothing left in him.   
Yet he was tired and aching and the pump around his cock didn't feel good anymore. He just wanted to curl up on Credo's chest and sleep and that was something he'd never been allowed to do but now he wanted it, so so desperately. 

Credo pulled off of him and there was a cold sensation sticking to Nero's skin. He wanted to reach out, wanted to beg, just for Credo to hold him just to be loved and adored in a way that he could feel instead of just believing the words of Sanctus and the other higher up. He just wanted to be warm and kissed and bathed in affection. 

Credo held Nero's legs open and leaned down between them, pressing his tongue to Nero's puffy pink hole. His tongue entered Nero's anus and Nero hissed at the feeling. It wasn't another cock, it wasn't battering his beaten prostate, it wasn't deep and thrusting. It was small and wet and nice but he was so sensitive, his ass had taken so much and he knew that he wasn't done. When the knights were done with him they'd put him back on the machine, bind his ankles to it, and leave him to sleep as it thrust in and out of him lazily, keeping his body at a constant carnal frequency. He always had something in him. 

He didn't know what it felt like to be truly empty for more than a few minutes at a time. 

Credo sucked on his hole and it felt like too much, felt amazing, all at once. Nero wanted to touch himself but he didn't know how, hadn't been allowed to at any point, and his cock was still inside that pump, the vacuum suction of it pulling him closer, slowly and painfully, through his sensitivity and towards another orgasm. He felt like his cock was crawling with ants, it was so much. It was too much. 

Credo's tongue felt amazing and he drank heavily of all the seed that had been left inside of Nero, even his own. Nero wondered if he liked that, like the taste or the depravity of it. He was a holy man, they both were, but there were some things, even when they were done for the church, that felt like they were just too much. 

Credo pulled away from his wrecked entrance and moved up, just a few inches, to suck on Nero's balls instead. They weren't touched often and Nero immediately buried his face in one of the pillows when Credo swallowed the testicle into his mouth and swiped his tongue around it. He fingered Nero's hole and he sucked on them, switching from one to the other, careful not to scrape them against his teeth. 

Hands went to his chest, more teasing at his nipples. A hand cradled his jaw, fingers in his mouth. The other knights were there, playing with his skin, bringing him pleasure. One of them gave him something to drink while they traced over his erogenous zones, now well known by everyone. 

The last orgasm came from him slowly, the pressure in his stomach that of overused muscles, his abs tired from the work out of his muscles tightening through orgasm. His last load was smaller than the others and there was no stopping it. Credo kept at his testicles, the pump squeezed tighter and sucked harder, the others kept with their pleasuring touch, until Nero's skin felt like it would slough off and there was nothing else to come out of his cock. 

Slowly he was released, the pump given to an acolyte to be poured into the carafe and then they blessed it with prayer and took it away. Another acolyte took Nero away from the knights and washed him with a warm towel, locking his spent penis back up, fed him his strange fluid supplements, and massaged his muscles. 

The knights all left, all but Credo, who hesitated and watched as the acolytes brought Nero to his strange little bed and settled him down upon it. As per usual, they strapped his ankles in and led the dildo to his gaping anus, helping it ease into him. They didn't turn it on but Nero knew it was on a timer. Once they left it would turn on and the gentle thrusting would lull him to sleep. He was fairly certain that he couldn't sleep without the sound of the machine now. 

He was close to nodding off, the odd silence the only thing keeping him awake, before the acolytes left him, but there was still someone in the room. 

Nero hoped that it wasn't another knight, hoping to be blessed, or Sanctus, coming to check on him and unbuckle him, make him ride the old man. While Nero had no issue with that and felt pride in being the only hole that Sanctus craved, the most holy, the most reverent, would chose him to lay with, his body was too worn out from such activities now. He didn't want to be bothered further. He wanted to rest. 

But there was a hand on his cheek and he obediently opened his mouth. The sound that came from above him wasn't one of lust though, or pleasure, or prayer. It was the pained sound of someone who was watching a beloved pet get put down. He opened his eyes to find Credo, sitting beside him, looking him over. 

"Do you truly want this?" Credo asked, his eyes glassy, water pooling against the lids. 

Nero shifted, wrapped his mouth around Credo's thumb. Credo pulled away from that though, as if he'd been burned, as if he was suddenly disgusted by Nero's flesh. 

"If you didn't want this. If you cared enough about yourself, weren't so drugged and fucked out of your mind, I would take you away from this." Credo blasphemed, "I know that The Order is important, I know they're the most important, but I would go against them for you.' 

And that was love. Nero closed his eyes, knowing that that love went deep, that Credo would care for him after the Order was done with him. He didn't know if he wanted freedom or not but he wanted to be loved and adored and Credo did that regardless.


End file.
